1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an alarm apparatus, an alarm system, an alarm method, and a portable terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,891, there is described a vehicle that can switch between manual driving by a driver and automatic driving by an in-vehicle computer. The vehicle, in the automatic driving, switches from the automatic driving to the manual driving, based on a detection result of a touch sensor provided on a steering. Furthermore, the vehicle displays the control state of the automatic driving of the vehicle, on a display of a dashboard.
By the way, in a vehicle that performs the automatic driving, as exemplified by the vehicle described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,891, a situation in which the automatic driving cannot be continued occurs in some cases. For example, in the case where the information necessary for the automatic driving cannot be acquired (for example, the case where a white line in front of the vehicle cannot be recognized), or in the case where the vehicle during the automatic driving for an expressway is close to an exit of the expressway, it is necessary to terminate the continuing automatic driving and to switch to the manual driving. However, the driver sometimes focuses attention on a portable terminal during the automatic driving, and there is a fear that it is impossible to prompt the driver to perform the manual driving, even if the alarm information for the start of the manual driving is displayed on the display of the dashboard.